Organizations increasingly rely on electronic communications to conduct internal or external business activities. Accordingly, employees at organizations or consumers/customers of organizations have been encouraged to use communication systems, such as, email, chat programs, or the like, to engage in commercial activity. Also, employees or customers have developed a similar reliance on communication systems, such as, email, chat, or the like. Further, employees may conduct personal business at work using employer owned devices on employer owned computers. In many cases, the communication systems (e.g., email, chat programs, or the like) used by employees are services provided by external service providers, including many cloud-based services. In some cases, this may make it difficult for organizations to enforce various security standards because another organization may be managing the backend of the services. Because of these and other factors, organizations may be forced to choose between blocking access to those services completely or live with the additional risk that external communication system may introduce. In some cases, organizations may implement training or testing programs to help ensure that their employees refrain from accessing dangerous/risky resources. However, providing tools to help employees or other users identify risky resources outside of training or testing may be difficult because in some cases the communication systems used by the employees or other users may be generally inaccessible to the organization that is seeking to protect itself. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present innovations have been made.